


Seven Minutes

by snowpuffle



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: "What's goin' on?" the stranger slurred, "Oh! Spin the bottle. Fuckin' love that game."He elbowed his way between two people and plopped himself down onto the floor as he stared at the bottle in wonder. The bottle was pointed directly at Brendon - The stranger had pushed Sarah out of the way, and now the other end was facing him.





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I know majority of my readers are Frerard whores, but my best friend wanted some Ryden and I love my best friend, so, here we are.

Seven minutes in heaven was Brendon's least favourite game.

The party had been slow already, and Brendon was ready to call it a night, but Spencer _insisted_ on joining the circle of drunk teenagers assembled in Pete's huge bedroom. An empty beer bottle was in the center, and he could see that people were positioning themselves opposite their partners - strategic, of course. They'd end up in the closet together.

Brendon scanned the circle and took a seat opposite a girl named Sarah. She was cute enough, he reasoned, and she giggled and waved as he sat down. He shrunk into his lavender hoodie.

"Everybody, shut up!" Pete yelled, and the room was a series of murmurs in seconds.

"Rules are simple - I'll spin the bottle and the two people at either end go in there," he pointed to the large double-door closet at the opposite end of the room, "Patrick will time seven minutes. When you hear somebody banging on the door, time is up, and you get out."

It seemed as if the bottle spun forever, round and round until it began to slow down. Somebody Brendon didn't know stumbled in through the doorway, wearing an absurd amount of scarves and too tight jeans as he moved towards the circle.

"What's goin' on?" he slurred, "Oh! Spin the bottle. Fuckin' love that game."

The stranger elbowed his way between two people and plopped himself down onto the floor as he stared at the bottle in wonder. The bottle was pointed directly at Brendon - The stranger had pushed Sarah out of the way, and now the other end was facing him.

Everyone looked between the two expectantly.

Brendon gaped at the stranger, who was staring back at him curiously. He had big eyes, and Brendon flicked his gaze up to his mess of curly brown hair that dangled around his face and neck.

"Well come on!" Pete said frustratedly, "Get a move on!"

The stranger shrugged, jumping up and grabbing Brendon's wrist before towing him towards the closet. Brendon was reeling. His hand was soft against Brendon's skin, but his grip was firm; the closet doors closed before Brendon had a chance to process anything.

They sat facing each other, cross-legged in the dimly lit space - Pete's jackets took up so much space that their knees were touching as Brendon flushed under the stranger's gaze. He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Ryan," he said, and Brendon took his hand to shake it.

"Brendon."

Ryan didn't let go of Brendon's hand , but Brendon didn't mind. Being so close, he was taken aback at how _pretty_ Ryan was - doe eyes, long lashes and plush lips, with the cutest nose he'd ever seen. His heart rate picked up, and he wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans.

"Time's running out," Ryan whispered as he leaned forwards. The two were nose to nose; Brendon could feel his hot breath against his lips, "I'd really like it if you kissed me."

"Whoa! Whoa Whoa Whoa," Ryan stilled as Brendon held him at arm's length, "I'm not gay."

Ryan didn't say anything, just tilted his head like a sad puppy, sagging his shoulders. Brendon rolled his eyes and pushed Ryan's chest until he was laying down, earning a surprised huff from the other.

"But I will suck your dick," he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from one of B's live streams on Periscope (I think!)


End file.
